Consequence of Sound
by fleur de printemp
Summary: Quil imprinited on Calire when she was 2 and was planning to tell her everything when she was old enough to understand. 14 years later that time has come and Claire's feelings for Quil have changed. Disclaimer:charcters belong to Stephenie meyer.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

I gently pulled my powder blue dress over my head, trying not to disturb the soft curls I had been agonisingly trying to perfect. I then began to scrutinise my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I smoothed my dress and absentmindedly pushed a curl back into its position behind my ear. My mind was trying to imagine what my Aunts house was going to look like tonight, the fairy lights sparkling and hitting Quil's making his smile even more breathe taking. _No Claire stop, bad. _I really shouldn't be thinking about Quil in that way, he didn't think about me like that, I was just his annoying best friend and he was older more mature, he was perfect. I tried to draw my attention back to my appearance. My hazel eyes were sparkling with anticipation and I couldn't help but be pleased that my usually limp black hair had actually cooperated, I was actually looking halfway decent for once. After coming to this decision I decided it was time to go down stairs and help my family set up for my party.

The familiar steps that lead to my Aunt and uncles living room was over flowing in streamers and balloons in a non cliché way. The living room was equally as stunning and I felt tears of joy on the verge of over flowing. Before I started to turn into a blubbering mess my mum came into the room asking if I was hungry, I was a bit peckish so I followed her into the kitchen to find my Aunt Emily in one of her cute kitchen aprons mixing cake batter. Emily was incredibly beautiful on one side of her face, the other side harboured 3 thick scars. I sometimes felt bad for Aunt Emily when I looked at her scars, being mauled by a bear wouldn't just leave physical scars.

"Are you hungry, Claire? Your party won't start for a few more hours but I can whip you up something now if you like?" asked my Aunt with her gentle voice.

"Yes please, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Definitely not, you're the birthday girl, it's your special day" she said with a wink.

Whilst I was waiting for something to eat I couldn't help but let my mind wander into thoughts of Quil.

I had been officially 16 for just over 20 hour and no one was letting me live it down, especially not Embry. His constant winking and giggling was annoying to say the least and it only got worse when I looked at Quil, it was like he was going to wet himself with laughter. Even with Embry's idiotic laughter it was hard to look away from Quil, his cropped hair was swept back from the night's breeze showing off his chocolate brown eyes and his shirt clung to his body revelling his muscled body, he was perfect. Damn it why did I have to be so plain?

I was startled out of my day dream by a booming laugh that I swear shook half the trees in my aunt and uncles small backyard. Damn Embry I am going to slap him I swear. First he laughs like a dog then he starts pointing at me and spluttering my name in between laughs. Even Quil was torn away from his hushed conversation with my uncle to look at me. The blush that crept up on my face couldn't have been helping the situation so I quickly turned around looking for someone to hide me. Ahh just who I need. I said spotting the petite frame that belonged to my other best friend Bridgette. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy when I had seen her for the first time tonight, me and about every other female in a five mile radius I'm sure. Bridgette was effortlessly beautiful, her pale skin had a faint glow under the fairy lights and her brunette hair cascaded in waves around her face drawing attention to her starling emerald eyes. She was wearing a knee length satin dress that was that same emerald colour that not only drew attention to her legs but further emphasised her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Claire" She said as she saw me walking towards her.

"Thanks Bridge, having fun?"

"Yeh tons!"

"I'm glad, I thought you guys were going to freak over the Quilette guys" _that and Jack and Luke would run away crying._

"Hey I didn't freak the first time I saw Quil." She replied defensively.

"You almost had a heart attack you thought he was that good looking"

"Hmm, well I knew you liked him so it's not like I would have done anything anyway."

"I do not and plus he is like twice your age!"

"You so do and they all only look about 23, so 7 years!"

"Enough, c'mon lets get a coke or something" I tugged her arm trying to avert her gaze away from Colin who was looking unnerved by Bridges staring.

By the time we finally got to the drinks table we both grabbed a coke and sat down to look back at the lawn. After a few minutes the table was surrounded with my friends from school and we sat chatting for what felt like an hour and I could feel myself slip out of the conversation into some deluded day dream whenever I would see Quil out on the lawn when I finally was forced out of my little cloud of happiness it took a few solid minutes to try and catch up with what they were talking about. I could feel my mind drifting into another day dream when bridge pulled me into a hug whilst saying her mum was here. She was the last person that had been sitting with me at the table so I decided that it was time to start putting all the empty cans in the bin and then to tell Emily that I was going to go to bed. Unfortunately cleaning up was just a job that kept my hands busy my mind was still thinking of How amazing Quil had looked tonight under that moonlight and his woodsy, oaky smell that I loved so much. I sighed taking in a deep breathe and for a moment I thought I could smell it. I turned around to get another trash bag and collided into something hard. My brain was a little rattled and as I looked up into Quil's deep brown eyes I was completely under his spell. He pulled me into a warm hug and whispered softly into my ear.

"Happy birthday Claire"

His breath against my ear made my heart flutter. He let out a little laugh that he tried to muffle as a cough but I wasn't convinced I was sure he had heard my heart rate rise. How embarrassing, I knew Quil didn't think of me in the same way I did him, he thought of me like a little sister. He had been around ever since I was two, he had seen all my awkwardness and all my temper tantrums he was my best friend but ever since my last birthday I have wanted more but I knew he didn't want what I did but that didn't mean I was going to let him leave.

"Thanks Quil, I'm glad you came tonight" I finally replied hugging him back.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world Claire-Bear" he said as he slowly let me go.

I was going to say something witty or suave in response but all that came out was long yawn which naturally triggered Quils maternal instincts.

"Oh I'm sorry Claire your dead on your feet I should have noticed. C'mon I'll finish up in here you go to sleep in the guest bedroom. Go on now scoot."

"Only if you promise to tuck me in Quil" I pleaded with him, I added my puppy dog eyes knowing Quil would cave, and he always did when I pleaded.

"Ok but hurry up before Embry comes in coz I have to go soon and you know Embry."

I guessed it was some where close to 12 and Emily's house was completely empty on the way to the guest room, and the house was an eerie type of quiet because of it. The only reason I could tell Quil was still behind me was because of the sheer heat he was emulating. That was a nice thing about Quil he was my person electric blanket perfect for LaPush. The door of the guest bedroom was open and the faint sounds of snoring could be heard from just beyond the door.

"I think Steff is asleep in there so I'm just going to sleep on the couch." I whispered to Quil trying not to disturb my sister.

"Ok" he said and we turned walking down the stairs into the living room.

The couch was already pulled out and sheets were laid over the mattress when we got there. I was definitely going to have to thank Aunt Emily again. I quickly slumped into the bed just wanting to fall asleep. It seemed like Quil knew this so he pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead like he did when I was little. I'm not sure if it was my tired state but I think I heard Quil whispered something in my ear before I finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach

"Wakie wakie Claire-bear!" Howled a loud and familiar voice that woke me from my slumber.

"Go away Quil" I screamed back whilst pulling the covers over my head.

Unfortunately he was quicker than me and ripped them completely off me and replied in his 'I'm-so-going-to -win-this-argument-voice'. "Not a chance! Now c'mon this kind of weather is a rare occasion for LaPush and I'm not going to let you waste it in bed"

I mumbled a reply about not wanting to move thinking Quil wouldn't have been able to hear it. I was completely forgetting that he had remarkable hearing and heard what I was saying loud and clear. His reply was grabbing hold of a side of the mattress and tipping it till I rolled off and made a loud thwack with the floor.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I said standing up and rubbing what going to be a bruised hip and glared at Quil who was grinning triumphantly. I slowly walked over to my overnight bag stretching out my leg hoping to ease the dull pain in my hip. I opened the bag and rummaged through not knowing what I was looking for because as I had just realised I had no idea what or where I was going today.

"Hey Quil, where exactly are we going?" I called over my shoulder whilst rummaging deeper into my bag.

"Oh I well I thought since it is sunny we would go down to first beach. I mean if that's ok." He replied with a pleading look on his face.

"Yeah that's fine, I just wanted to know what to wear."

I thought about what I had packed and remembered that yes I did indeed pack a bikini, board shorts and just about everything else in my wardrobe. Yes I know I had over packed but I liked being prepared. Unfortunately my preparedness came at a price which was that my bag was impossibly full and not cooperating in the slightest. It also didn't help that all my rummaging had caused clothes to become tangled with each other. I sighed and began emptying its contents onto my aunt's floor, I quickly found the bikini and board shorts I was looking for. The bikini was an assortment of pastel colours arranged in a pattern that made it look like it was Bollywood inspired and the board shorts where a matching pattern but in darker colours, they were my favourites and Quil always complimented me when I wore them. After I had my costumes I found a simple white singlet to wear down to the beach. With my costumes and top in my hand I walked up to the bathroom on the second floor and got changed in record time, I was eager to spend a day alone with Quil. I practically ran down the stairs and only stopped when I was standing at the front door to the house and began tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey, your probably hungry, have this." Quil said as he threw an apple at me. Only after seeing it had I realised that I hadn't had breakfast and was slightly hungry.

"Thanks.. heaps...Quil." I managed to say in between bites of the apple.

I continued to eat as we walked the short distance from Emily and Sam's to First beach. When there was nothing but the core left I took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching and threw it into a trashcan that was on the side of the road. After I had placed the lid quickly back I looked up at Quil who was trying to muffle a laugh as a cough, whilst shaking his head in fake disapproval.

"What?" I said, my voice ringing with fake disbelief.

"Nothing."

I stopped in my tracks and put my hands on my hips with a stern look on my face.

"C'mon Claire we're almost there." Quil said as he grabbed my right hand pulling it away from my hip and using it to pull me into step behind him, I was running just trying to keep up with the pace he was setting.

When we finally reached the beach I walked over to the closest piece of drift wood and all but fell onto the warm sand, letting my back lean against the log. Quil instantly came and sat beside me, although his descent was far more graceful than my own. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just watching the wave's as they crashed against the shore. It was Quil who broke the silence.

"So Claire how did you enjoy your party?"

"It was amazing and it went a lot better than I expected, I don't think I will ever be able to thank Aunt Emily enough.

"A lot better than you expected? What did you think was going to happen?" Quil asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh nothing horrible, I just thought all my school friends would run away screaming."

At that he started to laugh until tears were streaming down his face.

"Quil it really wasn't that funny."

"Sorry, I was just picturing that little Jack kid's face when walked into Jacob. It was hilarious"

Imagining that made me laugh, Jack was the shortest of all my friends but I think that had made him the most arrogant, his face would have been priceless.

"Ahh I only wish I could have seen it."

The conversation soon drifted onto all of my friends and what Quil thought of them. He had met a few but all of my friends that were guys were new to him.

"So do you fancy any of them?" Quil asked trying to act nonchalant about the question but there was an intensity in his eyes that was the complete opposite.

"Nope, none are my type."

"Hmm, so what is your type then missy?"

Oh great I had completely walked into one of the questions that were on my I-hope-to-god-Quil-doesn't-ask-list FANTASTIC.

"I don't know… nice?" That was all I could say with out going into a full blown, I think I love you Quilathon and describing him down to every last perfect inch.

"Wow, descriptive." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know. So…. what about you, do you fancy anyone?" I was secretly hoping he said me but I knew that would be ridiculous, I was Quils friend, nothing more. Quil had know me ever since I was little, seen every tantrum and awkward teen moment, there was no possibly way he could think of me like that.

"Yeh kinda." As he said it a slight blush had appeared on his russet coloured skin and my heart sank a little.

"Is it serious?" I was trying so hard to keep my voice even that I didn't notice his blush was becoming more and more apparent.

"Mmhm." That was all I could take, I quickly stood up and mumbled something about want a swim and ran as fast as my stiff legs would carry me into the frigid water.


	3. Chapter 3: The Weekend Continues

After my rendezvous with Quil on the beach my weekend seemed to drag on forever and even though I tried to push it from my mind my thoughts kept creeping back to Quil and who this mystery girl could be. For as long as I had known Quil I had never seen him with a girlfriend let alone some that he considered serious, this was so completely and utterly confusing. These thoughts were annoying me enough without some part in the back of my mind that was screaming at how hurt and betrayed I felt because of this, for one Quil because I wanted Quil to feel that way about me, which I know is just stupid because he is my best friend and secondly which is probably the most hurtful that he had neve mentioned her before, I thought that Quil and I told each other everything, well asides from my growing infatuation with him.

Nevertheless after what seemed like a decade my weekend was over and I was actually grateful for that distraction that we call school.

That morning due to my unorganised state the night before I had to set my alarm and had woken up a lot later than I had planned to and practically ran in and out of the shower. As soon as I was back in my room I threw on the first clothes I could find, not even bothering to dry my hair as I pulled it haphazardly into a pony tail and then flung on the closest pair of flats. Next I grabbed my bag which luckily had been packed since Friday afternoon and slung it over my shoulder as I sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen for a quick and nutritious breakfast of a granola bar. After I had scoffed down the bar and took a quick, scrutinising look in the hall mirror to make sure I wasn't completely mismatched I ran out to the car where my mother and sister were waiting impatiently.

The drive to school was quick and some what tense as my sister kept tapping her foot against the floor whilst muttering about how if she was late it was going to completely ruin her day. As soon as the car pulled to a stop out side of LaPush high I kissed my mum on the cheek and walked in completely the opposite direction of Stef. As I was walking I noticed that the majority of the school was still lingering in the hallways, so I figured the bell was very close to ringing or had just rung. Deciding not to risk it I set a brisk pace across the squishy grass towards the English block when I spotted my friends just beginning to shift from the tree we sat under when the weather was nice to their first period class rooms.

I called out for Olivia and Brooke to wait for me as we were all in the same English class. Olivia was a few centimetres taller than me with wavy chestnut brown hair that fell well below her shoulders and pale skin. She was by far the funniest person I had ever met and was a nice contrast to Brooke's serious composition. Personalities included, Brooke and Olivia were practically perfect opposites, but apart from that they were best friends, I guess opposites really do attract.

When I reached them they were already deep in conversation about something and I knew better then to interrupt if I didn't want my head bitten off, instead I just walked quietly behind them trying desperately not to think about Quil. When we finally made it to our English classroom Mrs Stuart glared at Brooke and Olivia until they were quite and instructed us to our seats at the back of the classroom. This term we were learning about Othello, possibly one of Shakespeare's most boring plays in my opinion but everyone else seemed to be enjoying it and to my misfortune today we would be watching the movie. Turns out school would be less distracting as I thought as I tuned out after the opening scene and sat thinking of Quil again, I really am getting quite badly obsessed. Unfortunately the majority of my day passed like this, zoning out and thinking of Quil, I didn't even realise it was last period till I had walked straight into Lance Freeman who was standing in the door way of my French room. I was lucky Olivia was walking with me and stabilized me before I fell completely over and then stood up apologising profusely.

"Nah don't sweat it" He replied nonchalantly, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Lance was just less than 6ft and had thin wiry muscles that were no doubt from his years of playing soccer. Most of the girls in the school thought he was pretty attractive, Olivia included but I didn't really see the appeal about him myself.

I mumbled another reply and walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat next to Olivia, who had chosen to sit next to Lance. I had one word for that _subtle_.

"Hey Lance, so um, I was wondering me, Claire and the rest of our friends are going down to first beach this afternoon, to you know celebrate the continuing of the weekends great weather and well, I was wondering did you want to come?" She said shakily to him, in what I presume was her attempt at flirting.

"Umm, sure. What time are you guys going down?"

"About four?"

"Sounds cool." Was the last either of them could get in before Madame LaBranche stormed into the room demanding silence.

The lesson past quickly and as soon as I walked out of the classroom all the work we had done on reflexive verbs and I was wondering when I had agreed to going to first beach.

"Hey Olivia, when did we decide we were going to first beach?"

"Umm at lunch you were there, you said "umm yeah, sounds fun.""

Oh, turns out I miss a lot when I am distracted.

"Oh yeah, I remember." I didn't, I just thought it would be better to play along then admit I had been day dreaming. "Well cya there at four."

I mentally scolded myself for allowing myself to get so distracted all though out the day and promised that I would have to pay a lot more attention at the beach tonight.

It was five minutes to four by the time I was hoping out of my mum's car and began the short walk down the sand covered concrete path to First beach. The sand was warm beneath my feet but not burning and the afternoon breeze was beginning to pick up, making my hair blow chaotically across my face. I tried several times to sweep it behind my ear but it seemed to have a mind of its own and I resorted to tying it back in a ponytail with a hair tie I pulled from my demin shorts pocket. After I could finally see properly I scanned the beach and found what I was looking for, a small bon fire billowing smoke and a few people resting on drift wood logs. They were only a few hundred metres away and I couldn't easily tell who they were as I walked towards them but guessed from faint outline of the smoke they were Sarah, Jack, Luke and Olivia.

When I reached the fire I realised my guess was correct and then greeted my friends, before finding a free log to sit on. As always the drift wood flames were a brilliant kaleidoscope of blues, greens and reds and it was hard to keep up with the conversation around the fire as more people started to arrive and I began doing what I had promised myself I would not, think about Quil. I began thinking about the last time I had sat around a drift wood fire, I would have been about ten and Quil had taken me up to a bon with the rest of the Quilettes, this was before Billy Black had died and we all sat around the fire as he told us all about the legends of the Quilettes. He told us how we were descendents of the spirit warriors and the tale of the third wife and the cold ones, those stories in particular had given me nightmares for a week but I still loved going to the fires and being with Quil when it wasn't so complicated.

Whilst I was busy reminiscing a lanky figure strolled over and seated himself next to me, shocking me back to the present.

"Hey Claire." Lance said his deep voice as smooth as honey.

"Oh um hey?" I was so stunned by his presence that it came out as a question.

He chuckled quietly and what I could only assume was my stupidity and then did something that was even more unexpected.

"Umm Claire, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure."

OK why is Lance asking me to go for a walk with him?

Why did I say yes?

"Cool." And he stood up and waited for me to do the same.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan is Formed

I followed after him cautiously not knowing why he'd asked me to come with him or where exactly on the beach he was taking me.

After a few hundred metres we came to the base of the cliff where he sat down, patting the coarse sand next to him, signalling for me to do the same. I did as I was instructed and waited impatiently for him to break the silence that had washed over us.

"So…" wow what an intelligent way to start a conversation.

"So?"

"The sun looks really nice over the horizon from here."

"Yeah it is really beautiful." I replied, slightly confused as to why he was commenting on the sun.

"It's not the only thing." He said with a seductive look in his eye and he moved his hand closer to mine.

"Umm okay?" I replied and moved my hands into my lap

"So, do you wanna make out?"

"Wow, okay. I think I'm going to go now." And I began to stand up and brushing the sand off my shorts.

"I'm sorry don't go I just wanted to you know… see if you liked me. I mean you walked over here with me and you seemed to be day dreaming about me in French."

Ok I get it, this boy is stupid and arrogant.

"For starters I wasn't day dreaming about YOU at all, secondly it was a walk down the beach, it's not exactly a commitment is it, and it certainly doesn't mean I want to kiss you"

He just stood there dumb founded as I walked quickly down the beach. When he had gain some consciousness he ran after me, catching me half way between where we had been sitting and the bonfire.

"Claire I'm sorry, it's just I thought you liked me, I mean everyone does."

Seriously Lance, could you get more arrogant, I thought angrily to myself.

"Well I'm not everyone Lance and I don't like you." I said curtly and tried to continue down the beach.

Unluckily he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back so I was uncomfortably close to him. I'm sure Olivia would have died if she was in my position

"Well then who do you like?" He whispered, his breath tickling my face.

All of a sudden my mind wouldn't shut up and just kept shouting "QUIL" at me and I knew that was the cue to leave. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and glared intensely at him before I turned and virtually jogged the rest of the way back to the bonfire towards the wooden stairs.

"Hey Claire, where are you going?" asked Olivia as I went past.

"I'm feeling a bit sick, I'm going to go home. I'll cya tomorrow?" I yelled back over my shoulder, not waiting for a reply.

It was about a thirty minute walk back to my house, which unfortunately gave me a lot of time to think, all I wanted to do was go to sleep forever.

By the time I got home everyone was in the living room watching the TV and it was all too easy to sneak up the stairs into my room without having to explain why I was home so early. When I got into my room I threw my flip flops on the ground and grabbed my towel and headed for the shower. I turned up the hot tap as far as it would go and only nudged the cold one, letting the hot water ease my tensed muscles. After I was finished I carefully dried my self and threw on a pair of flannel pyjamas and dashed back into my room before my parents came to see me.

I collapsed onto my bed as soon as I saw it and wished for sleep to come, regrettably my brain wouldn't switch off and I sat for what felt like hours thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. It was obvious that at school all my friends would ask why I left so early and I wasn't keen on telling them, they would think I was crazy and then Bridget being her perceptive self would figure it was because I liked Quil, Lance was probably going to ignore me, which I didn't really care about, he didn't talk to me much anyway so it wasn't a loss. That left what was going to happen after school though, Quil was meant to be taking me to Aunt Emily's for dinner with everyone and I knew it would be awkward the whole time unless I blurted it out and that could make it even more awkward. That's when a plan hit me, I would go to his garage that he shared with Embry and some how work up the guts to tell him how I felt.

Now all I have to do is work up the courage.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pan

I woke up early Tuesday morning, trying to bestow some nonexistent confidence into myself, unfortunately I don't think it worked and I was doomed to panic the rest of the day.

I got dressed slowly and was dreading going to school so much that I almost talked myself out of going today, the sheer thought of what Lance would say if I wasn't there to keep an eye on him plagued my mind and made me come to my decision, I had to go. With my mind made up I ran down stairs to have a quick breakfast and sat at the table stressing about this afternoon. I tired to look calm when my mum and Stef came down the stairs, I really don't think I pulled it off but they didn't pester me about it so I suppose that is something. We they had finished eating we were in the car and before I knew it I was running in ankle deep slush towards the south entry to Lapush high.

It was easy to find my group of friends, as I swear they were possibly the rowdiest people that sat on the south side of the school. There were nine of us in total and why some would argue nine people surely couldn't make that much noise, I could prove them wrong. By the time I got there half of them were already arrived and the conversation was in full swing, toady however it seemed that everyone but Olivia and Brooke were already there.

"Hey Claire." Was the immediate response to my arrival and it was quickly followed by a barrage of questions from Erin and Louise, the most common being "Why did you go home early?"

"Hey guys, umm well I just wasn't feeling well so I thought I should get an early night."

This earned me a lot of sceptical looks especially from Jack and Louise but today seemed to be my lucky day as Olivia finally arrived and they were once again immersed in conversation about plans for the approaching holidays and how we were going camping with Jacks parents.

Soon the bell rang and Olivia and I made our way to the English block.

"Hey Liv, do you know where Brooke is today?" I asked sceptically.

"Oh umm yeh, she said she got sick and couldn't come to school today." Olivia's reply was suspicious to say the least but decided not to push the matter, it wouldn't get me anywhere.

We made it to English in relative silence and sat down in our usual seats at the back, just before Mrs Stuart entered and began writing notes on the view and roles of the women in the play. We wrote for the majority of the lesson and just when I thought I was going to get some sort of juvenile arthritis Mrs Stuart thought it would be fun to have a short quiz on Othello. Really I think only teachers could find tests fun and was only because they got to mark the student's tests and tell them how stupid they thought we all were. Even though English was one of my best subjects I found Othello the most boring thing alive and I was quite afraid that when Mrs Stuart got my test she was going to flunk me from here right back to kindergarten.

"Ok class time is up, pass your papers to the front. Now just for all you who were stressing, the test was just to see where you guys are at and the marks will not be recorded."

At that I sighed with relief, along with the rest of the class and began packing up my book waiting for the bell to ring. Next period was math and there were several time where I thought that I was going to kill myself. Maths was my worse subject, even though I some how managed to maintained a B average. It frustrated my to death and every concept was just so hard to grasp that I was incredibly thank full when the bell finally went. After maths the day went by rather smoothly that I had almost forgotten about my plan and completely forgotten about Lance, that was until stupid last period French.

Olive and I walked into the classroom and unfortunately Lance was already sitting down in his usual seat and I had walked in first. Damn unless I wanted Olivia to get suss I was going to have to spend the entire lesson next to Lance. I sat down and he greeted me with a nod of his head, well at least I wasn't going to have to be civil towards him. The period went unbearably slowly and if looks could kill it would be a medical miracle that Lance was still breathing. When the bell finally rang I sprinted from the classroom leaving a stunned Olivia in my wake but I didn't stop running till I was half way between school and Quils' mechanic shop and that was only because I was completely out of breath. I walked the rest of the way and as I got closer I almost started to shake with nerves but somehow managed to a reign them in. That was until I had finally reached the garage that Quil and Embry owned, for some reason it just had this air of Quil about it and that sent my nerves into overdrive. I don't know why I did it but I found myself walking over to the forest that overlooked the garage and hid behind one of the tall oaks, from where I was standing I could see inside and no one could see me. I looked around and my heart skipped a beat when Quil came into view, in the three days I hadn't seen him he seemed to have become more attractive, he was covered in sweat and car grease yet it only made him even more appealing. Something felt like it was off though as I watched Quil, and I soon found out what. Quil wasn't alone in the garage, he was there with a woman. This wasn't just any woman though, she was tall, blonde and a body that would make gay men turn. The thought of her within 100metres of Quil made me jealous, the fact that she was in the garage alone with him made my blood boil and all I wanted to do was go down there and punch her in her perfect little face, instead using all the restraint I could muster I remained where I was and just watched the two of them. They just seemed to be talking, I could deal with that then all of a sudden Quil moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. In that second it dawned on me, this was her, this was the girl Quil was serious about, the one he was too embarrassed to talk about, this perfect woman was the one Quil was in love with, I think in that very moment my heart broke. I knew any moment now I was going to break down and I really didn't want to do it out here where soon enough Quil and his girlfriend would come out and have a good laugh at my expense no doubt. I tried to run away but my legs seemed cemented to the ground, I felt my cheek become damp and with all the energy I had left I willed my legs to move and I ran as fast as my legs would take me, I didn't know where I was going I just knew that I wanted to get as far away from here as I could.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sobbing

_I didn't know where I was going I just knew that I wanted to get as far away from here as I could._

I had been running for what had felt like an eternity and my sobs were making it hard to see let alone run. That was when I ran into what felt like a brick wall, unfortunately that brick wall had a name, Embry. I tried to keep running right past him but he pulled me back so I was forced into an excruciatingly warm hug. The warmth of his hug made me think about Quil, making me sob harder so that I was bordering on hysterics. This new intensity of sobs made Embry finally ask me the dreaded question.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Embry said in a tone that was rare from him, compassion.

I didn't know exactly where I was but figured it was far enough away from the garage he wouldn't immediately think of Quil, he probably blamed it on someone from school. I knew I would have to answer him eventually so I tried to stop my tears but they kept coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to talk coherently for a while. After a few more minutes when I thought I had calmed down just enough I managed to mumble something about how I was fine and just wanted to go home before my sobbing started again. I doubt I was very convincing but nevertheless he led me to his car and helped me into the passenger's seat.

The drive was incredibly quiet on Embrys behalf, I think he knew I wasn't in the mood to talk about it so he just patted me on the back and let me sob until we came to a stop outside my house.

"Umm Claire are you going to be alright, or do you want me to come in with you?" I knew how uncomfortable crying made most guys and Embry was certainly no exception so I decided not to scar him for life.

"No I'm fine really. Bye Embry" I mumbled as I opened my door and stumbled towards my front door. I let my bag slump to the ground and rummaged around to find my key. It was quite hard as my sobs were stopping me from seeing properly and once I had found it it wasn't much easier to open the door. On my tenth attempt to put my key in the lock the door was already beginning to open.

I suppose the noise of my sobbing had altered Steff to my presence but in my delirious state I was just glad to have her here so I could get inside and away from the prying eyes of my neighbours. Once we were inside I tried to hold back my sobs until I was safely in my bed unfortunately I broke down half way up the stairs and Steff had to help me the rest of the way. When I was finally on my bed she helped me to pull the covers over myself and just sat on the end of the bed comforting me. Whilst I lay there I replayed the events over and over that's when I realised that Quil would be here soon to pick me up for dinner with Aunt Emily and the rest of the Quilettes.

"Steff" I said croakily.

"Yes darling?"

My sister really was too sweet, her being here comforting me like this made me tell her everything that had happened and she sat there like the wonderful sister she was comforting and reassuring me more.

When I was finished I broke out into a few wave of sobbing.

"So I take it when Quil gets here you don't want me to tell him you saw him, and for me to tell him you're sick?" Steff's voice was that of hatred for Quil, even though he didn't know how I felt she was still going to blame him and by the sound of her voice make him pay.

"Please."

"No problems Claire, but for now you just get some rest." With that Steff left the room and I sat there on the verge of tears. It was then I promised myself that I would never cry over Quil Ateara again and I soon fell into a restless sleep.

I woke suddenly to the loudest banging I had ever heard. I listened harder trying to find where I was coming from then realised it was 6 and it would be Quil at the front door.

"I'm coming, try not to break down the door." Came Steff's melodic voice over the booming of the door.

The next thing I heard was Quils voice floating up the stairs, I was about to begin crying again but I promised myself that I wouldn't cry over Quil again and I was going to keep this promise.

"So um is Claire coming?"

"Oh sorry Quil, she must have forgotten to ring you. She is sick and can't go to Aunt Emily's tonight."

Wow Steff was really impressive, it was clear before how much she had wanted to hurt him but now her voice sounded as if she was sorry for him. She truly was a brilliant actress.

"Can I go up and see how she is?"

Damn I hadn't been expecting this reaction from him.

"Sorry Quil, she is sleeping and I really wouldn't want you to wake her."

Thank you once again Steff.

"Please Steff?"

Damn he was going to be using the puppy dog eyes on her. STAY STRONG STEFF.

"Quil those aren't going to work on me, now I have some homework to do so if you don't mind."

That was when I heard the door click shut. Thankfully Quil was finally gone and I could get back to sleep.

Click, click. Click, click.

What the hell?

I rolled over in my bed so that I was facing the window, I was sure the sound and come from there. Sure enough there were tiny rocks being thrown at my window. No doubt it was Quil.

Damn that boy is persistent.


	7. Chapter 7: The Persistent

I rolled back over so I was facing away from the window and pulled the cover over my head to block out the clicking sound the rocks were making against the glass.

That plan however was short lived when I heard my window start to creak slightly and I knew it was being opened. Damn why couldn't he take a hint? I tried to pretend that Quil wasn't climbing into my room and kept my eyes closed tightly and tried to give off the impression I was sleeping. I really hoped it was working at that he would think I was tried from the flu and come back later. I only said later as I knew he was definitely going to comeback, Quil wasn't the kind of person who let sleeping dogs lie, he had to poke them to see if they would wake. That's why I knew I was going to have to face him, I just really didn't want to have to do it when my face was red and splotchy from crying. That was when the window creaked again and it sounded like it was closing, maybe Quil could take a hint, Oh how I wish he would go now and come back later.

Turns out I wouldn't get my wish.

"Claire-bear? Are you ok?"

I tried to stay as quite as possible, I was already pretending to be asleep and I couldn't ruin my wonderful façade now. Unfortunately I think my acting left a little something to be desired and I don't think Quil was fooled. To further prove my point he came and sat on the end of my bed like he used to when I was little and upset over something. He sat there in silence for a few moments like he was waiting for me to say something, I wasn't going to reply though. I was afraid that if I did respond I would say something I regret and then Quil would go back to his girlfriend and leave me forever.

"C'mon Claire-bear, tell me what's wrong. I know your upset Claire. Embry told me he saw you crying near Alder street on his way to the shop and even when he brought you home you still couldn't seem to stop." He said after a while in breaking the silence. His voice was sad though like seeing me upset made him feel the same.

It made me feel bad for not replying I wanted to make him feel better, I hate seeing Quil upset. I couldn't say anything though, if I did I would hurt him and even though I was heart broken because of him Quil was happy and I couldn't and wouldn't be selfish enough to try and make him feel as sad as me.

"Please Claire, was it something at school? Did someone hurt you?" his voice was pleading and I couldn't restrain myself any longer, he had to know.

"You." My voice was croaky from lack of use and came out as a quiet mumble. I was sure if anyone else had been sitting where Quil was they wouldn't have heard a sound but I knew Quil would.

"What?" he sounded shocked but also incredibly hurt.

"Why are you even here Quil? Won't your girlfriend be missing you?" I was completely forgetting that I didn't want to hurt Quil and I could feel my anger rising making my voice sound like daggers and from the expression on Quil's face they had all cut him deeply.

"What are you talking about Claire? I don't have a girlfriend, you know that."

"Sure, then who was that skeezy blonde I saw you with in the garage?" I said, finally sitting up and pulling the cover back off my head so Quil could see the tears I had cried for him and the pain he had caused.

"What?" he replied softly, looking saddened by my pain.

"Don't play stupid Quil. This afternoon I went to see you at the garage and you were there with some girl!"

"Oh, that's just Alicia." The way Quil said her name it was like I should know who she was and that left me slightly confused.

"So your girlfriend has a name does she?"

"How many times do I have to say this Claire, she isn't my girlfriend. As a matter of fact she is Embry's." That left me even more confused, if she was Embry's girlfriend how come I had never met her?

"She…. what?" my confusion was plain on my splotchy face I was sure of it.

"She is Embry's girlfriend."

"Well, why were you hugging her then."

"What?"

"You were hugging her. Why were you hugging her?" I could feel the tears beginning to swell behind my eyes but I was refusing to let myself cry.

"Claire, she came in looking for Embry, she was upset over something and he wasn't there and so when she started crying I didn't know what to do. You know how horrible I am when people cry, so I did what I thought I was meant to do, I hugged her to try and make her stop." The way Quil said it I knew that what he was saying was true it also made me realise that I loved him, that's when it slipt out before I could even think about what I had said.

"Quil, I love you." Oh crap.


	8. Chapter 8: The End

"_Quil, I love you." _

"You, you what?"

Damn, I can't believe I just said that.

"Umm, I think I just said I love you." Well I mean there is no point in denying it, he heard me and I don't think I can play it off by pretending I said _elephant shoe._

A smile was creeping up on Quils face and he eventually replied. "I heard what you said."

"Huh? Then why are you.." that was when I was interrupted by Quils warm lips crushing mine. I was in too much shock to reply to the kiss so, I just sat there with my arms hanging limply at my side and my lips unmoving.

I think that was what made Quil pull back with a distressed look on his face. Thankfully I returned to my senses as he moved away and I let my arms wrap his neck and I urged myself closer to him letting my lips met his again. Quils hands found there way to my waist and pulled me closer to him and I could feel his heat radiating on every inch of my body that was touching his.

After a few minutes of what felt like absolute bliss Quil pulled back and looked me lovingly in my eyes.

"I love you too Claire-bear."

This felt like I t was too good to be true, I was definitely going to have to pinch myself soon to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"But there is something I have to tell you." Quil looked afraid to tell me, like he was deliberating wether I would run away screaming at this news.

I knew he was over reacting though, I don't think anything Quil has to say could break my little bubble of happiness I was in right now so I urged him to tell me. "What is it Quil?"

"Claire, I'm … I'm a werewolf."

Ok so maybe there was.

"You're a what?"

"You know the old legends of spirit warriors and Taha Aki? Well they are true, all of them." His eyes were pleading with mine to believe him and I was being sucked in.

"So you, you're a werewolf?"I said pulling my gaze away from him and staring at the floor. This is incredibly confusing and might I add downright stupid, I mean Quil can't be a werewolf it is physically impossible.

"Yup but not just me, all of the guys, even your Uncle Sam."

Oh great I'm surrounded and even related to a bunch of 6ft tall guys who are all insane and think they can turn into wolves.

I think Quil could see the disbelief on my face and quickly tried to find out why.

"You don't believe me do you?"

I shook my head for my answer, afraid that I would blurt out something offensive.

"Why not?" Quil looked hurt to know that I didn't believe him.

Unfortunately a shake of the head would not suffice and I had to answer. "Well it is a little insane."

"Fine then, I'll show you." He said as he ripped me off the bed and led me to the window and opened it.

"Umm Quil?"

"Trust me." And with that he pulled me onto his back and jumped out my window onto the ground that was 2 stories below us. It was amazing that he landed on both feet and even more so that he didn't break anything.

"As a werewolf I am tremendously strong and heal almost ten times as fast as a normal human."

Okay so I admit this werewolf thing was becoming slightly more believable. After Quil had let me off his back he led me to the edge of the forest that was closest to my house.

"Ok, you stay here and I will be right back. Don't be afraid."

Afraid? What was I going to be afraid of? I thought as Quil walked into the forest.

I was alone for only a few seconds before a huge chocolate coloured wolf stepped out from where Quil had entered. I was trying so hard not to scream when I noticed that the wolf was standing back like it was waiting for me to approach it. I looked more carefully at the wolf then trying to remember what Quil had said about not being afraid. I noticed the wolf had the exact same chocolate brown eyes as Quil, and how it was the same colour as the fur. Oh my god, this wolf is Quil. At that moment everything hit me at once, Quil was a werewolf, he wasn't lying and lastly but possibly the most important I loved him and he loved me. It was with that thought in mind I edged closer to Quil to truly see him as a wolf. I let my fingers stroke his soft yet coarse fur that covered his face and lead to his ears. In his wolf form Quil was almost as tall as me and when my hand explored his fur he pulled his head closer to mine and licked my face from my chin to my forehead.

"Eww! That's gross Quil." And then he ran back into the forest.

Opps I hope I haven't offended him by saying that and I could feel guilt pooling up inside of me. I really hope he is coming back I thought desperately.

I felt all of the guilt wash away though as I saw Quil walking back out pulling a shirt on over his head.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" I asked curiously.

"Well my clothes have a tendency to tear when I transform, so I have to take them off before hand." The sudden image of what Quil was like moment before filled my brain and I could feel and dark red creeping up my neck onto my face.

"Oh." I replied rather embarrassed.

"So, do you believe me now?" Was his response, as he walked over and hugged me tightly letting the warmth of his body envelop me.

"Yes." Was the only reply I could get in before Quils lips were upon mine again.

Breaking away from the kiss I looked up at Quils eyes knowing the same amount of love was being emitted from my own and let my mouth express what my eyes were saying.

"I love you Quil."

" I have loved you since forever Claire."

**A/N:**

**Well this is the end. i was going to continue it on but then thought it would just be annoying and yeh.**

**Anyway thank you all so much for reading it and also for reviewing, I never really expected any reviews and the amount I have gotten is really amazing. **

**I would also like to say a special thank you to sadisticpaleone, twinsmom, bsf16 and twilightobession, your reviews made me want to write more even when I was having massive writters block. thank you so much.**

**xxtaylor**


End file.
